


In Whisky Veritas

by Corvidology



Series: Collection of POI fic by Draycevixen [54]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode: s02e03 Masquerade, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offered to write some ficlets for friends and Blythe prompted me with: "We don't need this fascist groove thing."Set right after So2e03: Masquerade.





	In Whisky Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



"Does it have to be beer?"

"Anything you want, Finch." He meant it, had meant it since his stand-off with The Machine forced him to face his feelings for Harold.

"Whisky, I think." Harold still wasn't meeting his eyes. "And music."

Evidently Harold still wasn't ready to talk. "And Bear?"

Finch patted Bear on the head. "I know just the place."

John did too. The bed in his apartment, where he could wrap himself around Harold and know for sure he was safe.

"A little jazz club, a block over."

 _If music be the food of love_... "lead on, Finch."

 

A small combo, _Fascist Groove Thing_ , were on stage as Harold ordered a double shot of Talisker. 

He opted to nurse a beer. 

Three drinks in, Finch eased closer. "Take me home, John."

"I don't know where you live."

Harold squeezed his thigh. "Your home."

He almost choked on his beer. "Because you still don't feel safe?" 

"Because we almost ran out of time." 

"You're drunk." Harold wouldn't say it otherwise.

"And you're too noble for both our good." Harold kissed him. "Take me home."

 _Noble?_ "Say it again when you're sober and I'll take you home and keep you."

**Author's Note:**

>  _"If music be the food of love, play on._ Twelfth Night – William Shakespeare.


End file.
